Silence
by Yaculu
Summary: Nom:Maway Age:16ans Domicile:Devil's Nest Tuteur:Zolf.J.Kimblee...
1. Chapter 1

Nom : A pas de nom.  
Auteur : Yaculu

Je m'appelle Maway, je suis une fille très ordinaire, je passe mon temps à recevoir des coups, des gifles. Hélas je peux rien dire, pourquoi me diriez-vous, et bien c'est très simple a force d'hurler et bah j'ai perdu ma voix, et pour en rajouter une couche je suis asthmatique. En bref, je suis muette, Kimblee étant mon maître, je lui devais obéissance, dépendance, loyauté.

Je suis sur son lit, en tailleur, je suis encore sous le choc, mon maître et son patron se sont embrassés devant moi. Je n'y crois pas lui qui est si cruel avec moi, là si doux avec lui. Son patron vient juste de s'apercevoir de ma présence, tandis que Kimblee sourit et me demande de venir vers lui, je refuse d'un hochement de tête, mais il insiste, je refuse encore. Il marche dangereusement vers moi, son sourire s'élargit petit à petit à son approche, il pose ses deux mains puis son genou sur le lit, à l'aide de sa main droite il m'arrache ma chevelure brune et me tire vers lui, avant même de réagir et de me débattre. il m'embrasse puis me jette à terre, vers son amant que je hais de tout mon être, celui ci me soulève par le col de mon débardeur kaki à rayures verticales rose et me repousse contre le mur, mon maître frappe dans ses mains. Du bouts des doigts il me caresse le visage, dessine le contour de mes feuilles de chênes, roses, ses mains descendent le long de mon corps. Je ne quitte pas de mes yeux bruns les siens dorés, ils pétillent d'envie de tuer. Je ressens une légère douleur qui s'intensifie peu à peu, ses yeux sont rivet sur mon flanc gauche, mon haut noirci. Je commence à manquer d'air, je suffoque, je bave, son patron sourit. Il se fout de moi comme d'habitude, accouder contre le mur, il ne va absolument rien faire, il va juste me regarder souffrir et attendre que je vienne lui faire une gâterie, une fellation par exemple. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier mais rien ne sort, rien pas même un couinement, absolument rien. Le bruit sourd m'explose les oreilles. Mon maître s'éloigne de moi pour aller s'allonger sur son lit. Il demande à Greed de me frapper,mais il refuse, il a sa fierté d'homme. Kimblee lui fit signe de sortir, attend que son patron soit parti il m'ordonne de venir l'embrasser, je m'approche tout doucement vers lui, je monte sur le matelas, il me force à m'allonger sur lui et à l'embrassée, je me recroqueville sur mon maître qui me caresse les cheveux tout en me parlant tranquillement de mes parent qu'il a assassiné juste devant mes yeux.Je ferme les yeux et m'endort petit à petit sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'appelle Maway,  
je suis ni d'Ichbal, ni d'Amestrie ni de Xing,  
je suis une Lycantrope, un loup si vous voulez.

Le silence planait dans l'escalier où je me trouvais, rien n'avait brisé le silence qui régnait là.  
Rien avant qu'il ne rentre me gronder, de quoi, je ne sais pas, pour le plaisir sûrement, je n'ai rien contre lui à par le faite qu'il a tué mes parents adoptifs, qui étaient Ichbals.  
Mais parfois une envie me prend de lui arracher la juculaire à l'aide de mes cros.  
Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas le bruit de la clée pénétrant dans la serrure.  
Je ne m'en rendis compte de sa présence qu'au momment où ses pas retantisssèrent sur le parquet et repris conscience lorsque sa serviette claqua sur le sol.  
Je me leva et l'apperçus en train de se dévétir de son chapeau et de son manteau immaculé, quant'il retira son écharpe celle-çi glissa le long du porte manteau.  
Je m'avança vers l'étoffe de tissu, à pas de loup, mon maître se retourna à ce momment, son visage refletait l'agacement, il me dévisagea de haut en bas puis huma l'air, ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire démoniaque, un de ses sourires qui vous fait froid dans le dos.  
J'avais tellement peur de lui que je lui faisait tout ses petite plats préférés et pas des simples ça je peut vous l'assurer, je ramassa l'écharpe qui me servira à l'étrangler et la remit à sa place.  
Mon maître se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, par un appel de langue il m'appella.  
Je lui servis sa nourriture lègèrement brûlée qu'il me reprocha.  
Le son des couverts sur les assiettes recouvrait le silence.  
J'apporta un saladier remplis de fraise, et un bol de chantilly, il s'accapara du bol, me laissant toute seule avec les fraises.  
Il m'ordonna de m'assoir sur lui pour dégusster notre desert en tête à tête, je plongea une fraise dans la crème et la porta à ma bouche, puis une autre pour lui cete fois ainsi de suite.  
Soudain mon maître m'attrapa par les chevaux et m'approcha de son visage.  
Il prit possesion de mes lèvres et inserra sa langue dans ma bouche , la tourna délicatemment autour de la mienne.  
Ce baiser me paraissait une éternité, sa main droite se baladait sur ma nuque puis descendit lentement pour s'arrter sur ma poitrine, mes doigts se noyèrent dans ses long cheveux brun.  
De la salive s'écharpait de nos lèvres et dévala le long de nos visages.


	3. Chapter 3

Il rompu le baiser, je m'essuya la bouche et débarrassa la table, fis la vaisselle entourée de ses bras.  
Ses mains baladeuses m'éffleuraient le corps, son souffle chaud se percuta sur mon cou, quand j'eus terminée; il me porta jusqu'à la chambre.  
Je posa ma tête sur son épaule et regarda le décor défiller à la vitesse d'un escargot (ça veut tout dire).  
Mon maître, pour une fois, me déposa doucement sur le lit, je me déshabilla en silence, quand je leva la tête il me souria sadiquement.  
J'allais passer un mauvais quart-d'heure, Kimblee se mit à ricanner, il se jeta sur moi et me lécha la poitrine tout en me retirant le reste de mes vêtements.  
Il déposa une lignée de baiser tout le long de mon buste, s'arréta au niveau de mon vagin puis releva la tête et me dévisagea d'un air pervers, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
Mon maître commença lentement le cunnilinctus ( la suite va être censuré, désolée)

Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues, lui aussi pleurait mais sûrement pas par tritesse comme moi.  
Ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent, une force sauvage me força à me rebeller, je laissa la bête, assoifffée de sang, m'envahir, mes canines s'allongèrent, mon visage se métamorphosa en une tête de loup, kimblee qui n'avait absolument pas remarqué, fut térrifié par mon étonnante capacité de transformation.  
Je me jeta sur lui et saisissa son épaule, sa clavicule craqua sous mes cros acérés, il hurla de douleure pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi, j'en profita pour le secouer dans tout les sens, soudain un bruit m'intrigua, mes oreilles se dréssèrent des pas retantirent dans le salon, attendait-il quelqu'un ?...

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Pour notre cher Kimblee et pour Maway, et qui est dans le salon.  
Vous le serez en regardant le prochain épisode.


	4. Chapter 4

Son sang chaud dégoulinait entre mes cros, complètement absorbée par mon carnage, je ne fit absolument pas attention à la personne qui appellait mon maître, je le secouais sans relache.  
C'est au moment où j'aperçus la silhouette du patron du Devil's Nest dans les reflets des yeux de Kimblee, que je réalisa qu'il fallait que je me carapate en vitesse.  
Avant même qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je lacha prise et sauta à travers la vitre de la chambre, lors de ma chute mon corps échangea ma peau contre une fourrure noir, seule mes feuilles de chênes rose entourant mes yeux resortirent de mon pelage sombre.  
Ma reception fut légèrement désagréable pour mes articulations, je jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus ma tête, Greed était là, un sourire rageur aux lèvres il s'apprêta à sauter, mais je pris la fuite dans les rues mal éclairées de Dublith.  
Je n'entendis aucun bruit derrière moi, mon maître lui a sûrement demandé de rester avec lui, je fit des écarts à tout les coin de rue, tout me faisait peur, le silence déjà d'une et la Lune, cette astre solitaire qui gravite autour nous, ma déesse qui m'obligea à me métamorphoser en loup, animal dont tout le monde a éffroyablement peur de lui.  
J'errai dans la ville, à la recherche de proie, seule les vieux clochards me remplissèrent la panse, quand je fus rassasiée je m'amusa avec leurs dépouilles, les secouant, les baladant partout dans les rues et ruelles, soudain une envie de courir me pris.  
Je me rua sur les pavés, dévallant les moindre escaliers de pierres, dans un élan fou, je m'élança au dessus d'un mur dont le rebord était envelloppé de fils barbelés, je compris très vite de ce que j'avais fait, je venais de m'introduire dans la cour du quartier général du sud, à mon grand étonnement aucun chiens de garde n'était au rendez-vous, seule une troupe de soldat de nuit m'avait remarqués.  
Je m'approcha lentement, en émitant le vieux cabot, l'un des soldat me regarda incrédule.  
Je me mis à couiner et à me rouler dans tout les sens, ça là, qu'il se déçidèrent à me caresser la tête puis à me gratter le ventre.  
Enfin le bonheur, des papouilles et rien que des papouilles durant toute ma vie, je n'ai rêvée que de ça.  
Je viens de trouver le paradis, mais je resenti de mauvaises ondes venant du batîment.  
Une sonnerie retenti, une dernière caresse avant de rentrer au bercaille.  
Je me faufila dans la rue qui menait à la maison, je m'assis et me mis hurler.  
En attente d'une réponse...

La suite dans le prochain épisode.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me mis à tourner autour de la maison.  
Tandis que je grattais à la porte, elle s'ouvrit.  
Je me mis a fouiller à l'intérieur de la demeure afin de percevoir ne serai-ce qu'un bruit qui pourait trahir la présence de mon maître.  
Personne.  
J'accentuai mes recherches mais elles s'avèrèrent vaines.  
Ils étaient absents.  
La seule trace de leur passage était le sang encore chaud et humide présent sur le parquet ainsi que le goût de l'hémoglobine encore récent dans ma bouche.  
Qu'avais-je fais ?!  
Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, j'éprouvais une incontrolable peur.  
Et si il venais à mourir ?  
Je ne voulais guère y penser et chassai donc vite cette idée.  
Je pris donc la décision de traquer mon maître.  
J'humai donc les effluves du sang de Kimblee et suivis sa trace.  
C'est ainsi que je réussis à le retrouver.  
Il était tout bonnement à l'hopital.  
Je m'apprétais à rentrer lorsque je me vis mon reflet dans la vitre et me rendis ainsi compte que j'étais sous ma forme animale et que je ne pouvais en aucun cas passer inaperçus sous cette apparence.  
Je me dirigeais à pas furtif vers une ambulance afin de me livrer en toute sécurité à ma transformation.  
C'est ainsi que, sous forme humaine, je pus pénétrer dans l'hopital.  
Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte, une question stupide mais non pas moins essentielle vint me triturer les méninges.  
Dans quelle chambre se trouver mon maître ?  
Par chance je tombai sur une infirmière de garde qui se dirigeait d'un pas décider vers les escaliers.  
Je courus vers elle afin de la rattraper et de lui poser ladite question.  
Elle se retourna et m'indiqua, par le biais d'un sourire niais et grotesque, l'endroit où se déroulait la convalescense de mon maître.  
Je me dirigeai d'un pas pesant vers la porte de la chambre.  
Le son de ma démarche résonnait en écho comme les parois du long couloir.  
Je m'arrétai.  
Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front.  
Mes mains étaient moites.  
Mon corps était crispé et éprouvé quelques difficultés à se maintenir debout.  
Ma vue commençait à se brouiller.  
J'éais pétrifiée de peur comme si une quelconque menace pesait sur mes épaules, comme si une bête sauvage allait bondir sur moi dés que j'auais ouvert la.  
Je me décidai donc a entrer.  
Je pris la poignée, la tourna délicatement vers la droite et poussa doucement la porte.  
Au même instant, je levai la main droite vers le centre de la porte et frappa.  
Je passai la tête dans l'entrebaillement et aperçus Greed adossé au mur faisant face à la porte et me rendis compte qu'il me fixai d'un regard pénétrant, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.  
Mon visage s'embrasa.  
Les yeux de Greed me sondaient intensemment anec insistence.  
Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise et sensualité.  
Je détournai le regard, génée et me dirigeai vers mon maître, ses yeux fixaient le fond de la pièce comme si il était plongé dans une infinie reflexion.  
Je m'arrêtai.  
Un silence assourdissand pèse dans la salle, rompu par la respiration régulière de Greed.  
Je m'agenouillai au chevet de Kimblee et posai ma tête tout prés de sa main, suffisement prés pour me permettre de ressentir sa présence même les yeux clos.

La suite dans le prochain épisode.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée du retards, mais j'ai eu quelques...comment dire, petits problèmes techniques, enfin bref.

Mon maître posa le regard sur moi.  
Il souleva sa main et d'un geste raide et froid, il me sècha les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.  
Je ne m'étais pas rendus compte de mes pleurs.  
Kimblee aimait me voir pleurer car ça l'exitait, je me planqua contre le mur, il tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas et demanda à Greed de l'assister.  
Ce dernier l'envoya poliment se faire foutre mais sous le regard menaçant de l'alchimiste, l'homonculus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de coopérer.  
Mon maître me scrutta d'un air amusé et m'indiqua que ce serait Greed mon nouveau maître.

-" Et oui, il va falloir t'y faire petite "déclara Greed d'une voix suave et mielleuse.

Ses yeux, d'un rouge profond, semblaient s'être illuminés comme sous le coup une décharge éléctrique.  
Ses deux lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire vicieux qui clarifiait ses pensées.  
Comment-a-t-il pu me faire ça ?  
Bon c'est vrais que je ne lui avait pas tout dis sur moi et sûrtout sur le faite que j'étais une lycanthrope, bref me laisser en prois à cet immonde créature me faisait frissoner de dégoût.  
Je baissais le regard tandis que celui de l'homonculus parcourait la moindre parcelle de peau que je possédais.  
Il me reluquait ce connard !  
Je ressentie une vive colère qui me fis brusquement, mais discrètement, relever la tête et provoqua le couroux de Greed.  
Ce dernier m'attrappa par le cou, me soulevant de quelques centimêtres du sol et me plaqua au mur.  
Je poussai un couinement de surprise mélait à un cris de douleur.  
Les yeux pourpres de mon nouveau maître étaient bien visibles et paraissaient d'autant plus froids et cruels que sa personne.  
Kimblee, lui, semblait se délècter du spectacle mais il ordonna tout de même à Greed de me reposer.  
Il eu peine à me relacher mais le ton insistant de l'alchimiste eu raison de lui et il fini par desserré sa prise .  
Mais avant de retourner à sa place, il se pencha en direction de mon oreillenet me sussura ces mots :

-" Tu es ma chose maintenant, à mon tour d'en profiter."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'angoisse.  
Il était difficile de d'écrire ce que j'éprouvais àce moment-là.  
Je ressentais comme une sorte de vide comme si en une seule phrase, Greed avait réussi à faire disparaître les quelques brides de mon âme disséminées en moi .  
Mon univers déjà pulvérisé par le charin et le désespoir venait de s'éffondrer comme un château de cartes.  
L'avenir risquait d'être prometteur.  
Une infermière frappa à la porte, passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement.  
Elle nous demanda poliment de sortir de la chambre du patient.  
Je sortie, donc, la première suivie de très près, de trop près même, par Greed.  
Ce drenier gardaitles yeux rivés sur mon céant et ne pouvait guère retenir son maudit sourire.  
Soudain, d'un mouvement de hanche, il me poussa et je sentis son membre dur et rigide entrer en contact avec la cime de la raie de mon cul (cela peut paraître comique, mais j'vous assure que c'est pas agréable...).  
Je bascula en avant et alla m'affaler sur le mur qui me fit face.  
C'est alors qu'il en profita pour sortir...  
Un collier de cuir.  
Quel tour allai-t-il encore me jouer ?  
Ce collier me semblai tout sauf sympathique.  
Il était épais, noir et orné de pointes en métal rouillées.  
Je ne savais pas encore quel était le supplice que me reservait Greed mais à peine avais-je eu le temps de m'interoger sur le sujet qu'il m'avait déjà empoigné les cheveux et m'avait contraint à mettre ce collier autour du cou.  
Je le repoussa de toute mes forces , il recula de quelques mètres et percuta l'infermière, qui sortie de la chambre de Kimblee, qui renverssa son plateau.  
Pendant que mon nouveau maître aida celle-ci, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuis.  
Le soleil ,qui se levait, m'atteignis en plein figure, cette lumière chaude et éblouissante, ralentissait ma course.  
Je couru de plus en plus vite sachant que l'homonculus était à mes trousses, j'essaya plusieur fois de le semer mais il tenait bon le bougre.  
Les rue étaient désertes, rien.  
Je m'arrèta pour reprendre haleine tout en restant sur mes gardes, j'imaginais déjà la tête qu'il allait avoir en me voyant épuisée.  
Mais non il n'apparu pas, je jeta un coup d'oeil derrière moi.  
Surprise, il n'était plus là.  
Je sauta de joie et je repris ma course de plus belle, folle de joie, je ne fit pas attention sur la personne en face de moi.  
Et boum patatraque...  
Je me percuta sur quelque chose de dur, le choc fut si violent que je me retrouve au sol.  
Quand je reconnu les santiags, je ressentis en moi, un néant total, comme çi je n'avais jamais existée...

La suite dans le prochain épisode.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Encore désolée pour le retard.


End file.
